


Soul world

by Hogwartsharryblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pretty much every single charcter in the marvel universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartsharryblog/pseuds/Hogwartsharryblog
Summary: Basically a story of loki, heimdall, gamora and vision living in the soul world
Relationships: Gamora & Loki (Marvel), Gamora & Vision (Marvel), Gamora/Heimdall (Marvel), Heimdall & Loki (Marvel), Heimdall/Vision, Loki & Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Soul world

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prolouge

Prolouge: 

_Pain_

The unrecognized feeling ran through his body like it was at a race track. He tried to remember everything that has happened in the last few minutes.

He remembered a piercing hot pain around where his stone was stored. And the feeling of nothingness, just black. 

But that isn't right. He's here, he knows who and what he is. 

He searched his files looking through everything and anything. 

He stopped.

He remembered the hopeless despair he felt when a yellow glove was in his eyes. The painful feeling that was on his neck. 

_Shit._

_Thanos has won._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly happy with my prolouge


End file.
